teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Garrett
Garrett, was a character on Teen Wolf. He débuts in the third episode of the fourth season. He is portrayed by supporting cast member Mason Dye. Throughout the Series Season Four Garrett plays on the school lacrosse team. On the school field, there's a new kid playing goalie, and he's good. Garrett tells Liam that he might be their first ever freshman captain. Stiles is as upset as Scott that they are outclassed and suggests they practice a little. New kids Garrett, Violet, and Mason get off the school bus. Garrett complains about how he's not watching another movie on a Friday night. Mason points out that they're freshmen. They're not going to be hitting clubs until 4am. Violet settles on a movie at Mason's at 9. Liam comes running up as Garrett and Violet leave. Later, Mason tells everyone that there is a party at Lydia's house. Garrett and everyone turns up on Lydia's doorstep. Lydia doesn't look happy. Inside, Garrett finds a bottle of wine and opens it. Lydia looks around and picks up a wine glass off her laptop. The laptop is worth $2k and the bottle of wine Garrett was drinking was $400. Lydia asks Demarco for the bill and wonder what the extra hundred dollars is for. He calls it the "yes, you do look 21 to me" fee. Garrett pays for the keg as he feels bad for opening the wine. Later, his girlfriend, Violet comes up to him after murdering Demarco. Garrett says their friend just sent him a text. The Benefactor deposited money in their account. Violet and Garrett walking into the school. Violet wants to start targeting people worth seven figures. In a classroom with a lab counter in the front, Violet is preparing a rare wolfsbane mixture for Garrett to use during the game. She says that if you only nick him, it’ll work fast, even on an Alpha. Apparently they’ve had this discussion before, and Violet still doesn’t understand why they’re not going after Scott. Garrett says it’s because “an entire pack of Alphas went after McCall and he was the the one left standing.” Garett triggers the blade on his crosse and Violet puts the prepared wolfsbane mixture on it. At the game, Garrett walks by making faces at Scott, and Scott realizes that he may have gotten a little distracted. At the game, there is a bad hit before Liam, Brett, and one other player go down. Liam says that he was hit, not the other way around, and Scott resets his broken arm. Brett is still on the ground wailing in pain, and Garrett retracts the blade in his crosse. In the woods, Garrett runs into Liam with his car. Garrett approaches Liam with his lacrosse stick knife and apologizes for missing movie night. "But don't worry, I got something else planned," he says. He attacks and takes him to a well, deep in the woods. Later, he uses Liam's phone to call Scott. Scott asks him where Liam is and then offers to give Garrett the money back in exchange. Garrett wants more, though. He wants Scott's help breaking Violet out. At the school, Scott meets Garrett out by the buses. He asks what he wants him to do. Garrett says that he's not getting help from a werewolf because he wants him to talk to someone. He wants him to attack the car that they'll be transporting Violet in. "You're an alpha. If you can't stop one little car, then one little beta is going to die." Garrett tells Scott that he poisoned Liam with wolfsbane. Later, Garrett and Scott are waiting in an SUV for the transport SUV to drive by. Scott doesn't think this plan is going to work, but Garrett assures him that all he has to do is stop the car. Scott pulls up the hood of his black hoodie as Garrett starts the car. He's supposed to take out the tires with his claws. But as they get close, they see the SUV already overturned. Scott hops out and runs for his dad. Garrett gets his lacrosse stick out of the back, which turns out to have a blade on either end. The Sheriff tells Scott, "They're still here." A berserker comes out of the woods, and Garrett makes a show of telling it to attack. As Scott watches, a second berserker comes up behind Garrett and runs him through. Appearances Season Four *"Muted" *"The Benefactor" *"I. E. D." *"Orphaned" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:High School Students